Todos sabían, menos yo
by jacque-kari
Summary: Cuando les confesamos a los demás que estábamos saliendo, todos dijeron lo mismo, cosas tales como: ya lo sabíamos, era obvio. Y lo cierto es que se me hizo raro, como si fuéramos los personajes de un libro que ya todo el mundo había leído y del que conocían el final menos nosotros. Porque nosotros no lo sabíamos, no sabíamos que íbamos a terminar así, ¿cierto? [Taiora para Genee]
Por orden directa de su majestad, señorita **_Genee Thermopolis_** —emperatriz del Taiora—, dejo aquí esta pequeña historia que le regalé por el día de su cumpleaños.

Con esto si estoy al día con las cuotas del topic Taiora, ¿cierto? (se supone que esto iría tachado)

Con todo mi cariño :D

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **Todos sabían, menos yo**

Al salir de la universidad lo primero que veo es a un chico de cabello castaño recostado contra una pared.

Como siempre, me espera puntual al término de mis clases, algo que antaño hubiera sido impensando. ¿Él llegando a la hora a algún lado? _Sí, claro_. Supongo que las cosas cambian y, aunque no cambien nuestra esencia, nos obligan a ajustarnos un poco a ellas.

Es extraño acostumbrarme a tenerlo constantemente a mi lado. Taichi siempre ha estado, de un modo o de otro, en persona o a través de mensajes o videollamadas, un punto constante orbitando a mí alrededor como si fuera un planeta que forma parte de mi propio universo, pero se siente de un modo diferente ahora. Debe ser porque, como él mismo se encarga de recordarme, llevamos once días saliendo juntos. Sé que lo primero que dirá cuando llegue a su lado será que ya llevamos doce. Se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de llevar la cuenta hasta el fin de nuestros días; yo no creo que sea tan constante pero hay que ver lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser.

Estoy apunto de bajar las escaleras para ir a su encuentro cuando dos compañeras de clase pasan cuchicheando por mi lado. Solo distingo frases sueltas como: ¡qué guapo!, algo acerca de si tendrá novia o a quién esperará, pero me basta observarlas por el rabillo del ojo para descubrir que están hablando de él. Sin pensarlo, cegada por algo que me niego a reconocer como celos, troto hasta donde se encuentra y antes de que diga nada, me pongo en puntas de pie y le doy un breve beso en la boca.

Cuando me aparto, su gesto de sorpresa no se hace esperar.

—Woow —dice dando un paso hacia atrás dramáticamente—. ¿Y eso a qué vino?

—Solo te estaba saludando —farfullo—. Siempre dices que soy muy fría, ¿no?

—Oh, pero no hablo en serio, _pelirroja._ Sabes que amo que seas una gruñona.

—Que no soy una gruñona —me quejo entre dientes antes de sonreír.

Ignoro desde cuándo esto se ha convertido en una especie de rutina. Supongo que estamos tan acostumbrados a discutir que cuando no hay motivos nos los inventamos. Puede que sea nuestra particular forma de decir «te quiero» o «hey, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?». Como dicen los demás, nunca hemos tenido una relación precisamente normal. Cada vez que alguien lo menciona, ya sea en broma o en serio, Taichi se encoge de hombros y responde: «¿Quién quiere ser normal? Lo normal es _taaan_ aburrido». Y creo que tiene razón, lo normal está sobrevalorado.

De repente los ojos de Taichi observan algo por encima de mi hombro. Al parecer algo ha captado su atención, pero no sé qué es hasta que una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en sus labios.

—Dices que solo me estabas saludando, ¿eh?

—¿Qué más iba estar haciendo?

—¿Y no tiene nada que ver con esas dos chicas que no me quitan los ojos de encima?

—¿Cómo sabes que te están viendo a ti? Eres un presumido.

—Solo digo la verdad y ni siquiera te has volteado para comprobarlo, lo que significa que sabes de quienes hablo.

Me quedo callada porque tiene razón y no se me ocurre ninguna forma de arreglarlo.

—¿Acaso estás celosa? Porque no tienes de qué, ¿no sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tú?

Me muerdo el labio para no sonreír. No sé cómo lo hace, pero Taichi tiene el don de ir diciendo cursilerías por ahí y hacer que suenen como una conversación casual. Tal vez sea porque nunca ha tratado de embaucarme, no en serio al menos. Tuvo novias antes, por supuesto, pero hay algo cierto en sus palabras: nunca fui como las otras chicas, nunca fui una de sus conquistas casuales a las que les susurraba algún poema al oído.

Conmigo no hay diálogos ensayados ni una actitud de galán consagrado que quiere conseguir mi atención; nunca ha hecho falta, porque siempre hemos estado juntos y creo que ninguno se había planteado realmente que pudiéramos ser algo más. De modo que cuando soltaba alguna frase cursi, yo asumía que era en broma y no creo que él pensara que realmente pudiera embelesarme con ella, aunque a veces sí lo hacía. Es el riesgo de moverse en esa peligrosa línea que separa la amistad del «algo más», un algo indefinido; el primero en caer es el que pierde y terminamos cayendo los dos.

Lo curioso es que cuando les confesamos a los demás que estábamos saliendo, todos dijeron lo mismo, cosas como «ya lo sabíamos, era obvio», o «¡ya era hora!». Y lo cierto es que se me hizo raro, como si fuéramos los personajes de un libro que ya todo el mundo había leído y del que conocían el final menos nosotros. Porque nosotros no lo sabíamos, no sabíamos que íbamos a terminar así… ¿cierto?

De pronto la verdad me golpea como una bofetada suave, como si fuera obra del viento. Todos estaban equivocados. No es que todo el mundo lo supiera menos nosotros. Era yo. Siempre he sido yo la única que no lo sabía. Taichi había estado jugando la carta del amigo gracioso todo este tiempo, con esas frases que se suponía que no iban en serio pero que poco a poco me fueron ablandando.

Así que no puedo evitarlo, se lo pregunto.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿cierto?

No hace falta que se lo explique, él lo entiende. Me mira con una sonrisa marca Taichi. No hay otra forma en el mundo de describirla.

Es suficiente respuesta para mí. Claro que lo sabía.

Lo golpeo con un puño en el pecho y él se ríe como si le hiciera cosquillas. Sé que no le haré daño por mucho esfuerzo que ponga en ello y que a él le hace gracia verme intentarlo.

Me coge ambas muñecas antes de que pueda arremeter en su contra con mis dos puños.

—No sé qué teoría conspiracionista te habrás inventado en esa loca cabeza tuya, ¿pero cómo se supone que iba saberlo? No soy adivino.

—Pero lo sabías… —susurro, ya sin mucho convencimiento; empiezo a darme cuenta de que tiene razón, mi teoría no tiene sentido.

—¿Que te quiero? Claro que lo sabía, lo he sabido siempre.

—Pero dejaste que saliera con Yamato.

—Porque tú lo querías a él, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos aunque no necesito hacerlo para saber que dice la verdad.

—Cuando terminaste con él pensé que podía tener una oportunidad, pero era demasiado pronto así que intenté estar ahí para ti como un amigo. Nunca estuve a tu lado esperando algo más, bueno sí, pero… —se rasca la cabeza desordenado su cabello de por sí desordenado; esté largo o corto, parece ser que tiene vida propia y que cada hebra rebelde crece en un sentido diferente—. Nunca fue mi intención aprovecharme de ti, solo estaba esperando que me dieras una oportunidad.

Llevo las manos a sus mejillas y me pongo en puntas de pie para besarlo largamente en los labios; por primera vez no me importa quién nos pueda estar viendo.

—Perdóname por haber tardado tanto en darte esa oportunidad —le susurro al apartarme.

Taichi sonríe paulatinamente. Primero las comisuras de sus labios se alzan y poco a poco arrastran el resto de su boca hacia arriba formando una sonrisa sosegada que pocas veces le he visto.

A continuación niega con la cabeza.

—No importa —dice con convicción—. Valió la pena la espera y todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a este doceavo día juntos.

Sonrío porque yo tenía razón, al final lo ha dicho. No sé si los demás estén en lo cierto o no, si Taichi y yo estemos destinados a estar juntos o si acaso eso significa que terminaremos nuestra vida al lado del otro, si nos esperan muchos más días compartidos para que él pueda contar o si nuestra relación terminará en una semana o un mes. No lo sé, pero no me importa, porque estar con él justo aquí y ahora es todo lo que necesito, y pienso disfrutar cada instante a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
